


The Honeysuckle

by Malefistache (Swan3ills)



Series: Stories We Don't Tell (But Vividly Remember) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Malefistache
Summary: As Regina works in her garden, she fondly remembers the first time she had Maleficent under her control. Or at least that's what her mentor and Mistress let her believe.





	The Honeysuckle

 

Regina Mills was in her garden, tending to the red roses when she pricked her finger with one of the thorns and started bleeding lightly. She instinctively brought her finger to her mouth to suck on as a reflex and mentally lectured herself for not wearing her gloves while gardening. When the blood stopped, she put on a band-aid, and now she added the gloves to her hands and moved over to water the vines on the lattice wall from her romantic backyard nook.

It was a beautiful warm Sunday and she sat down on the cushioned swing and stopped to admire a brave hummingbird that came to eat from her honeysuckle. She closed her eyes and her mind went back to the otherworldly time she spent in Maleficent’s very warm company.

 

* * *

_A long time ago..._

 

As promised, Maleficent was still in her bed when Regina woke up, which startled her for a moment because she thought the memory of last night had been an erotic dream. She’d been having them since she met the Dragon Sorceress, but to believe it was more than just her mind working at night to provide her with the guilty pleasure of these sinful fantasies, made Regina instinctively pull the covers up and hide her naked body under them again.

 

“Is something wrong, dear?” Maleficent reached a hand to lightly push down the covers to see Regina’s face.

 

“Uh… No. I just had forgotten we… _slept_ together.” Regina answered nervously.

 

“I see. I’ll have to leave a better impression next time for you to remember,” her mentor responded politely.

 

Regina blushed even deeper. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“But _I_ do.”

 

Maleficent pushed the covers away and rose from bed, comfortable in her nudity. Regina turned her face away, flushing at the sensual image, feeling a rise in her body temperature. Wow, she was really very attracted to her magical mistress.

 

“We still have some more lessons to be taught, my dear apprentice. I’ll fix the tub for a proper bath.”

 

Regina swallowed hard. _Where they now going to bath together?_

“Yes, Mistress Maleficent.”

 

Maleficent used magic to fill the iron tub with very warm water. She covered her body with a black silk robe and beckoned a very shy Regina to come to her. “Let me help you. There are places hard to reach by one alone,” she said to her, and Regina had no way to argue. She was in the Dragon’s lair and she was smart not to contradict her- _well,_ at least not too often. And she did want to feel her touch again; she was burning inside to feel it.

 

Maleficent helped Regina bathe like a maid would, taking the water in a basin and letting it pour down her head as she was sitting in the tub; then she used a cotton cloth to gently brush Regina’s skin, careful not to rub too hard, and always avoiding her intimate parts in purpose as she worked her way down her shoulders, arms, her belly, and then her thighs and knees under the water.

 

Regina was very aroused again, craving for her mistress to slip her hand lower past her abdomen and touching that magical spot where she made her burst with feelings she had not felt before. Maleficent knew this, but didn’t grant her the favor of making her come again- _not so soon_. Some sensations felt more explosive when you delayed them enough.

 

After getting the young Queen cleaned up, Maleficent let Regina momentarily alone to dress in her riding outfit, but came back while she was brushing her hair and about to braid it and pin in an updo.

 

"Don't. Leave it as it is," Maleficent ordered.

 

By her order, Regina left it to dry naturally and show their natural curl and bounce, drooping a couple inches below her shoulders.

 

“Meet me by the river after you’ve had breakfast.” Her mistress ordered once she saw Regina let her hair hang free.

 

Maleficent left the fortress and went to take her own bath in the cool water of the river; it gave her an invigorating contrast from her internal fire. When she heard the sound of leaves crush under footsteps, the dragon turned back into a female form and slowly walked out of the water. Regina couldn’t help but stare in awe, mesmerized by the view, letting her eyes follow the path of a droplet of water that slid down the eerie pale skin of her breast and curved around a pale pink nipple, glistening with the reflection of the sunlight.

 

Maleficent locked gazes with her and smiled.

 

Regina finally broke out of her trance and turned away, biting on her lip guiltily, caught staring.

 

“I’m ready for our next lesson,” she tried to sound unaffected but it was a poor performance.

 

Maleficent dressed up with magic.

 

“Very well. Today you’ll be practicing control over the element of earth. You’re going to summon some wild vines for restraining an opponent, or _partner-_ whatever suits your needs that moment, my sweetling. Can be positively _rousing._ ”

 

Regina felt the hairs in her arms and her nape bristle at that, and the heat was back. She fidgeted with her hands and Maleficent came to her side and took them in her own; “Open your palms, ” ordered her. When Regina opened them, she put a leaf on each hand. “Close your eyes and focus on how they feel; their texture, their energy- their _life source_ , and when you can see the image of the plant inside your mind, you will visualize them coming from the ground and twirling around me.”

 

“You? But, Mistress, what if I hurt you?”

 

“That’s the goal. Don’t worry. I know my way around _creepers_ , with or without thorns,” she winked suggestively.

 

Every word that came out of her sorcery mentor was tinged with sexual connotations and Regina was suffering because she was getting much more aroused and there was no sight of relief, only taunting. She closed her eyes and tried to do as Maleficent directed, but it was hard to focus with the warm feeling fluttering inside her belly. Finally she managed to make vines spurt from the ground and twirl around one of Maleficent’s ankles weakly.

 

Maleficent laughed openly at that. She had no intention to mock her apprentice- well maybe a _little_ bit, because it was oh so amusing and endearing seeing the young woman struggle because her mind was elsewhere less bellicose and far more titillating.

 

“Enough! I won’t tolerate your mocking.” Regina said sharply.

 

“And what are you going to do about it _, little one_?” Maleficent taunted.

 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not a child, I’m a woman!” Regina’s rage manifested, finally making proper vines creep and constrict her mentor’s body in their tight grip.

 

“Good girl. See, you can actually succeed if you stop thinking with the… gutter.”

 

Regina’s face flushed impossibly red. She just glared at her.

 

“Come, come now. Don’t look at me with that cute pouty face; it’s not scary.” Maleficent continued pushing her buttons.

 

“I’ll show you scary,” Regina’s lower voice came out and that did send a chill of thrill down her mistress’s spine.

 

Regina tried to summon thorns to make the point across, but not really to hurt. Maleficent looked calmly at the bumps that rose in the vines, but when they elongated; they turned to red honeysuckles instead.

 

 _Fuck._ Regina’s magic betrayed her. Maleficent grinned at that.

 

“Is that how you plan threatening your enemy? Afraid it might not have the desired effect,” her mistress teased.

 

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a huff. “Are you done playing with me?”

 

“Darling, I haven’t even started,” her mentor responded condescendingly.

 

Maleficent made Regina’s vines turn to ash with a snap of her fingers, and in a blink of an eye it was now her apprentice who was tied to a tree with some scary looking black vines and Regina’s heart pumped faster when her eyes saw sharp points growing bigger, but they stopped before poking into flesh.

 

“These thorns represent your innermost fears; the more you try to run from them, the bigger they’ll get and eventually you’ll hurt yourself,” the Sorceress warned her. “Now, if you were to be trapped by your enemy, what would you do? You have to be in the place of your victim to think of all possible ways of escape; you need to feel endangered for your survival instinct to surface. So go on, save yourself.”

 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” Regina looked with fear at her.

 

Maleficent smiled darkly. “I’m not here to coddle you; I’m here to teach you a lesson.”

 

“You’re no different than Rumple!” She yelled as she struggled inside the vines, but that only made the thorns grow bigger and she felt the first stings.

 

Maleficent got impossibly closer to her, as much as the vines allowed without touching her.

 

“Is that so? Does Rumplestiltskin also touch you like this?” She asked as her fingers grabbed at Regina’s chin to hold her head in place as Maleficent brought luscious lips close to hers, speaking over them, barely brushing.

 

Regina passed some saliva nervously, then answered. “No.”

 

Maleficent looked into her eyes, then let her tongue sensually lick rosy lips. Regina’s mouth parted, yearning for a kiss, and suddenly the binds didn’t feel menacing at all; they made her feel safe under Maleficent’s full control over her body, and the pain was somewhat soothing in a different way.

 

“Why is that? Don’t you want him to help you find release the way I did last night?”

 

“ _Ugh,_ no! It’s different. I don’t like him _that_ way. We don’t... You know.”

 

“Oh I don’t. Enlighten me,” Maleficent pressed.

 

“I only endure him and his torment because I have to if I want to learn magic. But you… I… I feel things I can’t explain.” Regina blushed profusely.

 

“Try.”

 

Regina gave her a look of disbelief. Her mistress knew perfectly well it was sexual, she had just allowed her to touch her intimately the previous night, but she wanted her to say it out loud and Regina was embarrassed; it was immoral by her upbringing to even harbor such fantasies about the _opposite_ sex let alone the same, and she was a married woman, even if not by choice. But she had no escape, literally; she had to face the reality of her desire and queerness: her sexuality.

 

Maleficent moved a hand to caress one of the vines over Regina’s breasts, making the thorns fade away. “I’m waiting,” she asked her, never tearing blue eyes from brown.

 

Regina’s body was growing much warmer and uncomfortable, though it wasn’t because of the binds. She swallowed hard and kept her gaze. “You have awaken something in me I had no idea was sleeping: _Lust_. And I feel dirty and guilty but I _don’t_ want to stop.” Her voice came out deeper, sounding older than her age, raw with desire.

 

Maleficent flashed a toothy smile.

 

The vines began to dissolve and suddenly Regina missed the hold they had on her. She looked confusedly at her Mistress.

 

“I didn’t do that: you did,” she signaled to Regina’s glowing hands. “That happens when you get past your fear and are in control of your mind and body. When you have control over your emotions, nothing can stop you from getting what you want; you break free.”

 

“Right now all I want is you,” Regina closed the distance between their bodies, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Maleficent with passion, taking her face in her hands and pulling her down to claim her.

 

Maleficent brought her hands to Regina’s waist, holding her as tightly as the vines had previously, and roamed her body just as they did before. Regina moaned into their kiss with every touch, letting her own hands venture and explore her mentor’s silhouette, grabbing her breasts and kneading through the fabric, feeling her thirst grow bigger.

 

Over a grassy mound, they lie by the shadow of a rowan tree. Regina removed her Mistress’s dress almost desperately. Maleficent enjoyed how hungry her pupil was for her and allowed the young woman to dominate her this time, see how far she could go. Regina’s mouth soon attached to her right nipple, suckling as though she would get something out to quench her thirst. Maleficent groaned at the pleasure mixed with pain, but allowed her apprentice to continue and Regina’s left hand made it to her sex, parting her lips with her middle finger to slip in between moist folds; stimulating her in similar fashion she learned the night before, hoping to make her Mistress come with the same force she made her.

 

Maleficent moaned sinfully, encouraging her sweet girl to continue, giving her confidence, until she made her reach the peak and a wave of pleasure crashed and moved through her body, muscles reacting on their own volition, contracting and tensing until her orgasm washed away. Regina observed her, finding it incredibly delightful the way the female body reflected pleasure; how Maleficent’s eyes shut close, how she bit her lip in almost pain, savoring the feeling, and how her hands even pulled and ripped out some of the grass beside her head; it was a stunning view, how she glowed after reaching climax. And _she_ had done this; it filled her chest with a new power.

 

When they heard noise nearby, Regina immediately reacted by summoning a wall of flowery vines to enclose them, creating their own secret garden to hideaway and make love surrounded by the honeysuckle and with the rowan tree as only witness.

 

“My, what a quick study you are, Regina,” Maleficent teased her.

 

“It’s all thanks to you, _Maleficent_.”

 

Regina smiled sensually and claimed full lips in a kiss that wasn’t at all shy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
